Have a Little Faith
by XoiCullen
Summary: After recent events Bella Swan finds herself going back to her hometown. There she reconnects with old friends, gains new fortune, and she meets Jasper Whitlock. A man with a daughter who she comes to love. Will she find in Jasper and her new family what she was missing growing up. Maybe she will all she needs is a little Faith.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:/ I do not own twilight characters**

 **So this is a new story I was a little hesitant on posting because this was originally supposed to be the book that I decided to write but really I will probably never publish this but I still want people to read it. So I really hope you enjoy and please give me some feed back. R &R**

 **Thanks, XoiCullen💋**

* * *

 _ **Have a Little Faith Chapter1**_

 _ **Bpov**_

They say everything happens for a reason. Say for instance you don't get that scholarship to that Ivy league School, you have to go to some random instate school to meet your best friend and future husband. Or you can't win the lottery but years later when your homeless and have nowhere to go, you win a million dollars on a scratch off ticket _ **.**_

But sometimes I couldn't even begin to understand the reasoning for somethings. What would be the reason for a whole family dying at once? Part of my family died all at once. We weren't close, I doubted they even loved me. Maybe because of that it should have hurt less, but no, it didn't. And as I sit here and analyze every detail, I still don't see the reason or the purpose that I was looking for.

We often ask ourselves if anything is worth it and we often find that yes some things are. When I found out my family members were dead, I asked myself if my retreat was worth not being able to say goodbye.

You see my name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born to Charlie and Renee Swan. In Forks Washington. Who married young shortly after my birth. Through the years I never really felt my mother really loved me. It was when I was ten and my brother Riley Swan was born that I came to the conclusion they didn't love me. Though my father ignored us both my mother showered Riley in attention. My only solace was my grandma Maria Isabel, my name sake, and my best friend Alice.

When I became pregnant at seventeen not even they were enough. I left after a particular nasty argument with my parents. All the way to New York only keeping contact with nana Maria and Alice. After I had the twins Isla(I-lah), and Noah, nana Maria would visit becoming their Mam-ma as she stated she was to old to be a great grandmother. Even with the knowledge of my kids my parents did not contact me other than once, ( my mother) to tell me the father didn't want to be included, before hanging up.

Yet still I wonder, I ask myself was leaving worth not saying goodbye not ever knowing if they loved me even just a little. I still remember when I'd found out the news.

 _"Mom there's this bully at school and his name is Edward" my daughter says, I silently decided not to tell her that's her fathers name instead I hum for her to continue._

 _"The teacher says he does it for attention and he wants attention because he likes me. So I told him, that he should stop because I'm not going to give him attention because I don't like him. Then he starts screaming that he doesn't like me, I'm a bugger head, and I'm ugly. Why do boys have to be so annoying?"_

 _I laugh internally at my eight year old._

 _"Maybe he just doesn't know how to express his feelings." She makes a face, the one that says that's ridiculous and I'm disgusted._

 _Then she says, "He shouldn't have those kinds of feelings, were eight, and I still want to go to college uncle Emmett says if we have those feelings before were thirty and married we won't go to college. Plus little girls shouldn't like little boys its unladylike, and I'm a lady. So those feelings will have to wait till I'm married."_

 _Wow, well that's Isla for you. Though Emmett probably had a big something to do with it._

 _"I'm sorry lala(LA-la), I don't mean to be annoying." Noah says gaining Isla attention._

 _"No not you Noah just boys at school." Isla assures him. "Oh." he says turning his attention back to his food. They hardly ever fight you'd think this would make my parenting easier_ _, but no Isla is a drama case herself and makes up for the lack of sibling fighting._

 _Just then the phone rings I look at the kids who are now caring on a whispered conversation they'd be fine for a few minutes._

 _"Hello is this Ms. Issabella Swan?" "This is her." "Yes well were terribly sorry for having to breaking the news over the phone, but seeing as your no longer in the state, well we need you to come down to Forks, Washington as soon as possible to identify the bodies of, Charlie, Renee, and Riley Swan. As well as Maria Castillo, you are the next living relative_."

Everything was a blur after hearing those words. Identify the bodies she said. My mom my dad my brother and my grandmother. All possibly dead.

I don't recall putting the kids to bed though I know I did. I was a zombie that stared at the blank TV screen for four hours until I called my friend Emmett, and finally broke down over my supposed lost family.

So no I don't see the reason for why people die. Why this happened. I never really had my family except my grandma but now I really don't have them. Only memories to look back on and once again I thank god I still have the twins and Emmett. The reason I'm still holding myself together.

* * *

So there it is the first chapter, please give me your thought's.

Also so there is no confusions in later chapters.

 **Bella Swan- 25years**

 **Isla(I-lah) Swan- 8years**

 **Noah Swan- 8years**

 **Emmett McCarty-26years**

 **Alice Brandon-24years**

 **Jasper Whitlock-26years**

 **Neveah Whitlock-9years**

 **Rosalie Hale-15years**

 **Edward Cullen-25years**

 **Seth Clearwater-16years**

 **PAIRINGS**

 **Bella/Jasper**

 **Alice/Emmett**

 **Rosalie/Seth**

 **SIBLINGS**

 **Seth/Edward**

 **Isla/Noah**


	2. So sorry

**Im sorry I've been gone so long. And I'm even more sorry that this is not any better.**

 **Well... I'm taking a break from fan fiction. I'm putting it on the backburner. I decided to go back to school, and my professor is trying to help me plubish my books. I'm also taking in my sister who has a newborn and everything is just crazy right now. I will finish my stories, but I can not promise any updates in the near future. For all those who have read reviewed liked and faved, my stories thank you and I will be back.**

 **Bye, for now**

 **XoiCullen😢**


	3. I need you guy's opinion

**ALL TWILIGHT RIGHTS BELONG TO SM I OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE POETRY, IF YOU WOULD CALL IT THAT.**

 **BPOV_**

 _SOMETIMES I LOOK AT THE CLOUDS I IMAGINE A STAR OUT OF THE WEIRDEST CLOUD. I SEE THE SUNNY YET CLOUDY DAY, DARKEN INTO A STARRY NIGHT. I LET THEM FORM IN THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND. IN A VISION OF A DREAM. I WISH UPON THAT STAR OF ALL THE DREAMS WITHIN ME. I STRIVE TO SEE IT IN MY MIND IN MY DESPAIR, I LET IT FREE ME FROM THE CLUTCHES OF SORROW SO I WILL DANCE IN THE TOMORROW LAND OF DREAMS AND WISHES AND STARS. IN THAT ONE DAY I UNDERSTOOD THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE AS I WISHED UPON A STAR THAT AS ONCE A CLOUD IN A SUNNY DAY WITH A DREAM FROM WITHIN MY SELF ._

"Thank you Bella for that moment of inspiration, but i'm sorry to inform you this is world history and that little outburst is not part of the assignment."

"Sorry Mr..." I often forget my teachers name

"Just answer the question Isabella." I don't know the answer I wasn't able to study last night."

"Yet you were able to recite a whatever that was in my class after a night of not being able to study for my class, you are still in high school Issabella if you want to pass my class, it'd be in your best interest to pay attention and again study, but most of all stop fooling yourself with this rubbish you are imitating as a poem."

Again I reel in my emotions, best to use them later in a hurtful poem from the words of Mr. What ever his name is. Internally instead of making plans to study I decide to visit the pub were they hold reading for singer to poets to comedians. I never expected to Find my match at that dingy little pub.

 **EPOV**

When my mom told us we were moving I thought she was joking surely she wouldn't uprise us from the only place we've ever known because she's pissed at dad. Yea he cheated, but when he brought some college girl not but a few years older than me and em, well that seemed to be enough because that is exactly what mom did.

Now we were moving from Manchester, England to some tiny town no one had every heard Forks, Washington. Apparently was also so small the mayor is related to the preacher who's related to the principle who's related to the chief who is also related to the mail man. This information was given to us by the realtor who's brother is the principle. As far as little towns go this one marked the map. Even though you probably wouldn't be able to see it on a map of Washington.

"Edward your mother says to and I quote in an english manor that your mom seems to carry despite living in chicago since you were five, 'Edward Cullen hurry your arse up.' I think she's in a tissy." "Sorry little girl but who pray tell told you to enter my royal room, though you may be giving a message Victoria I've not given you permission." "I'll be down in a moment." "Dismissed."

"Sorry king Edward, I'll give your mother your wise words." She giggles a bit as she runs off. Vicky is 12 and thinks she runs the world, She curses like a salior, though I believe after being raised by her ex-con uncle in chicago, it was inescapable. I believe she has a slight crush on me and my brother who still have a slight british accent though we don't live in the country any longer, for a long 't help that i'm a poet.

"JUst one before you go? Please!?"

"I AOKE JUST BEFORE DAWN, JUST BEFORE LIGHT in the middle of the night. But I was awoken into the death and reborn in a space between the dark and light. In reality I was awoken into Twilight."

"Just beautiful, I'm gonna miss you prince Edward."

"I'm gonna miss you too vermin."

I hoped the moment that we took of that maybe as small as a town as it is I would able to find something to do with my poetry. As a poet it was all I could think about.

* * *

 _ **I'M NOT BACK NOT YET BUT,,,, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING.**_


End file.
